Submissive Ben
by Halcyonic Dayz
Summary: Ben is not only crushing on Mal but also a certain pirate. With the urging of Mal to make his feelings known he was given a deadline but before he summoned the nerves, Harry, makes the first move and in front of a group of boys no less. (requested story)


**Disclaimer** \- I do not in any way, shape or form own the movie, Descendants. I do not know the actors or crew. This is a work of fiction and no money is being made.

**Request** \- So I wanted to request a Harry/Ben fic. The plot is that Mal wants to spice up her sex life with Ben and asks him to have sex with a man while she watches. Mal knows Harry's into dudes and asks him for a favor. So a horny Harry and a nervous Ben end up having sex to please her. I was thinking of them switching off on who's top and who's bottom. I would also like if there was choking and the Daddy kink if you don't mind. This story is requested by Anonymous.

**Author's note** \- this story was given many months ago and was, in fact, started several months back and I am thrilled to finally have finished it and got it online for you to read. I hope you enjoy reading it and my apologies for not getting it up sooner.

* * *

King Benjamin Florian was sweaty having just gotten off once more inside Maleficent "Mal" Bertha and she was "kind enough" to clean his softening cock of their combined juices. It was what comes next that Ben dreaded as lately she has been pushing him towards acting out on his feelings towards one of the new students for Auradon Prep that he had a serious hardon towards.

The new students all from the Lost Isles caused a bigger splash then the original VK's arrival with the Auradon Kid's now having their world shaken with expected life partner's dumping their asses for someone newer and badder.

Innocence lost as Jane the daughter of the fairy godmother started a new trend and is dating both Carlos De Vil and Gil at the same time. The student body was all a buzz on how close the two males were towards each other as Gil himself was not so dense as to be ignorant of the other boy.

"Are you going to finally talk to him today or will I have to take matters into my own hands?" Mal asked after Ben got comfortable beside her.

"I'll talk to him after our swim meet. But what I will like to know is why you are attempting to set us up together at all?"

"I think that would be obvious, Benny-boy."

"Oh?"

"I wanna see you all nice and hard as he fucks that tight ass of yours." She pats his wet cock as she starts to get up. "I will be checking with him before curfew and if he is in the dark about your feelings towards him you be sure to know I will be telling him all about how you enjoy wanking off while recalling a certain blow job that he thinks you slept through."

"Get out," chuckled Ben throwing one of his pillows towards her, as she searched for her clothes.

* * *

Ben was nervous while he stood in front of Carlos door. He wanted to get this out of the way before he has his breakfast with the student body.

For the fourth time, he raised his hand to knock, but unlike the previous three, he actually went through and rap on the door. He heard nothing so repeated the action making sure to be more assertive.

"Coming, coming" he heard and a little later before a door opened just wide enough for him to slip in.

Carlos looked a mess. His black and white hair was in its usual spikey style, sprouting in all directions. His clothes just screamed that they were just put on, and the smell of sex was still lingering in the air.

"What can I do for you, your majesty?" Carlos asked with a mocking bow and a shit-eating grin on his face that never broke eye contact with Ben.

"How many times are you and your friends going to do that?" Ben asked looking for a good spot to sit that wasn't covered in discarded clothes.

Carlos straightened up and shrugged unconcerned, "till it gets old I guess, Why? Still failed to get it just right?"

"Your nowhere near getting it right."

"What's up man, your interrupting my morning exercise before class."

The nerves Ben felt just standing at Carlos door returned and he fought not to fidget.

"That's kinda why I am here."

"Is this another one of those annoying rules?"

"No, no. It's... well there is a rumor about you, Jane and Gil-"

"That we are fucking?"

"Yes and I was- can I sit down?"

"Yeah sit, make yourself comfortable, and we are. Fucking, I mean."

Ben moved the clothes on the seat cushion over, trying not to think as to what precisely what it was he was handling.

"You and Gil?"

"On occasion, yes."

"I never knew you like both boys and girls."

"I don't. I like, like girls and I like the pleasure that can be provided with a boy but I don't fancy or what to limit myself to a boy for good."

"Why would you ever be... with a boy if you don't fancy him, them, you know what I mean."

"After all this time you still don't get how bad it was in the Isles. Boys lose their innocence either willing or by force. We could choose who if we are young enough but if we linger we will be taken by force by a bigger, stronger male that is horny and far away from one of the hoes he won over. The girls don't have it much better at least not until they won over enough men heart's that they do anything to keep themselves in her good graces. Just imagine that a good looking chick in the Isles could have a harem of men at her beck and call, to do with what she will, even boy on boy if she is a good enough lay."

Carlos punched

"And Jane is?"

"Dude," growled Carlos.

"Sorry," Ben replied holding his hand up as if to say he was unarmed.

Carlos laughed instead, "Just messing with ya. She's good and if I was younger then perhaps I would be tempted. But now it's more the fact I know the pleasure of a Dude's mouth, hands, and hole and if I get entitlements then it's only fair," at that word he shudders in disgust, "that I return the favor by providing the same in return."

"Uhhh soooo, you top and bottom?"

"Clearly," the grin he had earlier was back in full force and all this talk about harems of men and Carlos' past had him horny and nervous. For if this was Carlos past then his crush could be just as experience and Ben himself have never been with a man, except that one time he was tied to a mast and woke up to a hot warm mouth deep throating his nine inches.

Carlos moved on the couch that he sat on and Ben blushed. In the new position that Carlos was in Ben could see right up his shorts and got an eyeful of his friend's testicle. It was at this moment that he realizes that Carlos was just as hard as he was and the smile that his raven slashed silver headed friend wore scared him.

"You know Gil and I aren't exclusive," he placed his hand on Ben's knee. "Or," he moved his hand up the king's thigh."We can join the two in my bedroom and make it a foursome. What do you say?" He places a chaste kiss on the young ruler, hoping that he read the signs right about why he was asking these personal questions.

It was not Carlos but Ben that deepen the kiss and taking that as consent Carlos forced his hand down the King's blue pants and was mildly annoyed to find that the king wasn't going commando, he felt Ben sucking on his tongue as he palmed this new hardon that he held.

The amount of precum dripping out of Ben surprised Carlos. He knew from Mal that they frequently fucked and he and Ben haven't even done anything but kiss and yet his hand was getting coated in royal jism.

_Will, he cum the moment I go down on him? I don't think I ever been with a man this... excitable before!_

Carlos removed his hand while Ben started a new kiss. Once ended Carlos took a long sensual lick while watching Ben's reaction. Ben moaned and shivered and Carlos offered his hand for Ben to lick.

For Ben watching Carlos, antics were like a dirty dream made flesh. The way he moved his tongue to scoop up his load, savoring it in his mouth before he swallowed, the eye contact. He had no doubt that he be wanking while thinking of this exact moment and that caused him to cum.

He was mortified for coming so soon, he was scared on how quickly he would be if it was Harry and not Carlos and it looks like Carlos was none the wiser as he held his hand near his mouth.

The smell of his cum worked like an aphrodisiac or perhaps he was still turned on watching his friend enjoy his load, maybe even he was just young and horny but he wanted to lick Carlos hand clean and yet if Carlos was ignorant of the mess he made in his underwear he wanted to keep him that way and more importantly now that he has cum and returned to his senses he wanted his first homosexual experience to be with the pirate that stole his heart.

"I... I... got to go,"

"Ben wait-"

But Ben didn't as quickly as things escalated was how fast the young ruler ran out.

"Now that was odd," Ben said to himself as he pulled down his shorts and sat down. He wanked as he licked his hand clean while thinking of Ben and picturing how he would look like in his bedchamber while he peels back his underwear and before he cleans the mess.

"I do so hope he and I will finish what we started.

* * *

Harry wasn't a morning person, his bad mood for the mornings only darkened since he got to Auradon High. He couldn't sleep and it was not because of the King invading his dreams as he suffered from before coming to this school.

It was the bed! He loathed that wretched thing with a passion that unrivaled anyone or anything in his short life. He would have taken his sword to it but the king of cuteness and all thing blue had his guards disarmed them before they ever left the Isles.

After suffering another restless night he warily got out of the bed and kicked it. He was nude and hard, he displays a nice set of chest hair but down below he was trimmed. He was proud of his size and width and more so with the hair on his chest which he refuses to ever shave.

Harry was never one for masturbating, that was he never was till he came here. He knew from a young age that he enjoyed the company of men and while he had the unfortunate pleasure of being with a girl he suffered difficulties performing. Now with the carefully disguised torture device that was his bed, he had nothing to do but play with the only sword he still carried.

He could seek out bed partners, however, when he shuts his eyes he pictured Ben looking at him with his gorgeous blue eyes that looked hurt and disappointed that he seriously consider going through with it and he stops before he seduces anyone.

Now he couldn't even summon the energy to even find pleasure with his own hand. Gil offered up his bed while he sleeps with some fairy or princess Harry couldn't care to remember or Carlos but all furniture seemed to conspire to prevent him from having a good night sleep.

"This can't go on," he mumbled as he soars the floor for any clothes that looked remotely clean.

He wasn't entirely sure if he was referring to his lack of sleep or not getting a good lay for the past few months.

"I miss my hammock, I miss my ship, and I miss sleeping. Damn you!"

He threw himself on the infernal furniture and kick and punched it till he tired himself out and collapse from exhaustion.

"Nothing here has that soothing sway that only my ship can provide."

He laid there thinking of the hell that was now his life till he recalled that he be seeing the instigator of his predicament. Better yet he gets to see him all wet with just his swimming trunks on.

_Perhaps I can pick a fight with the dreamy blue-eyed angel and demand that I can spend my nights on my ship before we snog._

If it was anyone else but the newly crown king he would have taken liberties on the ruler and have his way with him. Force him down on his knees and wack his pretty face with his hard cock before demanding he open his mouth and chock on his cock.

He recalled how Ben tasted in his mouth and wished that Ben might enjoy his essence just as much, for he doubted it was possible that anyone can love anything more, as he did swallow that thick juicy load.

_And the leakage? My god the precum he produces was plentiful! What I wouldn't give to have him on his back as I fuck him while stroking his cock so I could cover his slim body with his own juices._

Tiredly he went through his morning ritual which included a shower, an extremely long one at that, that did help a little before making his way to his first class.

Class after class and he caught sight of his heartthrob several times between classes. Finally, it was time for the first and only class he had with the king and he wondered if the coach would have him participate or sit it out. It's not like he didn't know how to swim which the coach knew full well.

To see the king all wet in just his swimming pants, clinging to his thighs could serve as new material that may serve him well.

The coach insisted he join the class and that the water might help wake him up so he races with his peers and lost. Well rested he could know he could win after all the start of the semester proved that.

Finally class was over and the boys went to their changing room while the girls went to theirs. Harry tried to turn a deaf ear when the teasing started in regard to him losing but when he caught sight of Ben laughing he saw red.

Ben like most of the other class was having a shower. Harry was not sure when he left his stall and joined Ben in his, he was not sure of anything, like when his hand went to Ben's throat and Ben pressing against the shower wall so he could breathe a while longer.

Neither could look down as the two were trapped staring at each other eyes. This was a moment they both wanted, perhaps not entirely like this but soaking wet and nude. The water seemed to bring out Ben's eyes more and Harry found himself moving in for a kiss.

They were deaf to the wolf whistles their classmates made, the showers where circular and the only privacy to be had was to have yourself face the wall so you couldn't be accused of looking. Harry was unaware of Ben's friends joining them and trying to pry his hand away from Ben's throat without success. His tongue passed Ben's lips and Ben submitted to his tongue.

Their hardon's press against each other. Ben's slightly smaller frame rubbing against Harry's hairier and taller one just for Harry to close the gap and now both could now feel their's and the other hard warm shaft press snugly between each other.

Ben's arm wrapped around Harry in an attempt not to push him away but to hold him close. It was getting hard to breathe with Harry chocking him while kissing him but he would die happy just having the pirate dominating his mouth while feeling his cock against his naked stomach. He wanted to climb up Harry and feel that beautiful hardness rub against the area between his legs, perhaps even feel it against his crack as Harry did seem to be large enough.

By now both boys were too far gone to recall that they had an audience and Harry now noticing Ben's off-color released him so he could breathe. He still had his press against the wall and the King's friends were asking if he was alright not that Ben heard.

Now reassured that Ben was ok he bit the younger boy's lip while stepping back so he could take a firm hold of the king's cock. It was just as he remembered it, and now in a well-lit room he could actually see it properly but before he does he wanted to see the young ruler on his knees worshipping his cock.

With firm hands, Harry took Ben by the shoulder's and forced him down just to pause hearing Ben say.

"I can't believe this is finally happening."

The shock that Ben wanted this as much as he, had him bending down and kissing Ben once again. He could now hear Ben groan into the kiss and started taking note of classmates cheering them on while others question if they should get the royal guards to save Ben from him.

Ben whimpered once their lips parted.

"You have to say something, they thinking of getting your guards."

"huh?"

Harry pulled Ben back onto his feet and steered Ben around, now he stood behind the king and Ben attention was now focused ahead. His head turning from side to side Ben finally saw smiling faces, some guys wanking, scowls and the anger from the two closest to him that tried to pull Harry off of him.

"Your majesty we should get your guards. Come with us."

"What will it be Benny boy. Go with your men and get the guards or stay here and enjoy..."

Now that Ben has taken note of their surroundings, Harry decided to get a little payback for his lack of sleep and pressed his manhood against Ben's asscrack.

"Oh god." Panted Ben, just by the feel alone.

Now Harry wrapped his hands around the king, one twisting his nipple the other once again at his neck forcing him to lean back.

"Do you want me?" Harry asked while looking at Ben's rescuers.

"Yeah," he replied then decided to say more. "I wanted you long before I had you come here."

"Do you want to fuck me?"

"N-N-no, I want you to fuck me. I want to lay over your lap and get spanked by you. Wake up cuffed to your bed with your big daddy dick fucking my mouth."

"Daddy dick? I like the sound of that. What do you want to do with your daddy's cock?"

"I want to suck it, more than anything I want to get fucked by it. Please, I don't want to leave till I felt it deep inside of me."

"You heard your king, he desperately wants to feel my cock deep inside him, so fuck off and leave us so I can, ahem, fuck him."

Angry and possibly upset with the king the two left to get dried and dress while the remaining youths watched on and edge themselves.

"I want to watch you suck me then get a good look at this." His hand moved down from his throat to his erect cock. "Then turn around so I can get your ass ready for your daddy's cock."

"Here? With everyone watching?"

"Don't worry I plan to get your sheets dirty with our sweat and cum soon enough,"

Resigned and turned on Ben dropped down onto his knees and turned around to have his first look at the beast he wanted to call his own, having not completely dropped to his knees earlier.

While he wasn't small Harry seemed to be twice as big as his own. He was uncut and trimmed, and his shaft had a curve to it that Ben liked. It was scary to think of it being inside him but also exciting. He wished not for the first time that he took Carlos up on that offer that very morning so he be more prepared to what was in store for him.

It felt odd holding another man's cock and familiar, some firmness he knew with the texture being soft and warm. He started licking and kissing it much like the girls often do for him before attempting to deepthroat his cock and Harry seemed to enjoy it so far. More laughs and whistles could be heard and Ben's face grew red.

"That's it, take your time. Put on a good show."

While he wanted to submit to Harry and please him he wanted to move on, so he opened up and let the head inside. He heard cheering, clapping, the now familiar sound of running water and beneath that man stroking their or another boys cock and even classmates asking for a turn with his mouth and ass after Harry was done with him. Harry didn't shot these comments down but he also didn't agree which left both Ben and those daring enough to wonder if he will.

It was the first cock that ever passed his lips and entered his mouth and he loved it. It was so thrilling finally doing something he only fantasized since he started noticing both sexes in a sexual manner and it was such a huge turn on doing it in front of his subjects, he started playing with himself as he allowed more of Harry's length inside before Harry barked his disapproval.

"Dammit son, did I gave you permission to play with yourself?"

"No Sir," Ben didn't even have to think to look repentant for his behavior already displaying the submissive apologetic son without a moment thought.

"I'll have to punish you, sonny," Harry wasn't entirely sure how far he could push the young king. In truth, he didn't even know if he'll be punished by Ben or Mal before the day was done. Ben might have a change of heart once he gets some ass full of his load and Mal could be furious he played with her boy toy. Overall he could see that right now Ben was fighting not to smile at getting punished and he was a pirate that lived on the edge.

He walked passed and grabbed the kneeling king by his ear and dragged him towards the benches where the wet nude pirate sat and bend Ben over his laps. His audience was torn with mirth and fear, wondering if they should put a stop to it while also, for those that remained, wanting to see it. Those that wanted to stop recalled Ben's words about getting spank and sped up their hand moments.

Ben while wanting it struggled acting like he didn't and Chad, he thinks it was Chad, yelled out how many spanks was he in for.

"I think five for his first offense and every new one will double it. Ten, Twenty, forty..."

Ben swallowed, weirdly nervous and excited, while his hard cock squirted a small load at the threat.

The first contact had him arching his back and a wordless cry and unknown to him a few curses and complaints as some classmates shot their loads on the cold wet floors.

The second smack had him doing it again this time a hiss was heard by Harry and a few guys with sharp ears.

Begging reached Harry's ears as he felt Harry soothing his reddening cheeks before he delivered the promised next smack. The boys that were still hard wanted to replace the hands with Ben's mouth.

"If your cocks get anywhere near his mouth I order him to bite if off, you have your go when I say you may."

Complaints while Ben felt conflicted, he just wanted Mal and Harry and Carlos was cute for an occasional fling but others?

He bit his lips while the other smacks were made and still cries of pain and sobbing were heard by Harry the rest heard nothing with their jeering.

Two smacks later Ben's punishment was completed and enough time has passed since the two left the showerhead that all could see that Ben was crying. He wasn't mad but repentant for touching himself and Harry comforted and said that he still loved him and sniffing Ben sought assurance.

What came next left the onlookers feeling like they were witnessing a cheesy moment as the two started kissing, and kissing some more and Harry's hand's started playing with Ben as Ben played with Harry's chest hair. The two seemed to forget that they needed to breathe as the snogfest continued.

By now some has gotten tired of waiting and seek out a willing classmate to fuck in either their ass or mouth but naturally the pirate and the king took no notice.

* * *

Mal was growing concerned about Ben's lateness and was eager to know if he told Harry about his crush.

_Maybe they are going at it right now!_ The thought excited her and she wanted some privacy to finger herself while imagining the two going at it.

_Why imagine when I can watch it happen with Evie's mirror._ Excited and getting wetter by the second she left to get the mirror and the privacy she sought.

* * *

"You were sucking me before, I think you should get back to it."

"Yes, dad,"

Both sounded hoarse and breathless, both their eyes alight with excitement.

Ben wasted no time in rubbing his face against that sleek hardness. Any hesitations in doing this in front of others forgotten since they no longer existed for him. He didn't waste to much time before swallowing how much he felt comfortable taking and bobbing up and down the tasty treat.

Harry remembered the others but he didn't care to put up a show nor pissed that some broken up in groups to fuck an available willing boy. His primary attention was on the cutey between his legs and how inexperience his blowjob was. It was adequate but could be much better and in time he hoped he would have first hand knowledge on how well the king suck a mean cock.

"Damn boy, don't you remember the best way to excite a man is to go all the way down on his cock?"

He pushed Ben's head so he was forced to take his entire length and held him there.

"That's it son, chock yourself on your daddy's tool."

Ben was gagging and his cock jerk maddeningly in the air, he never imagined how hot it was to be treated in such a manner. _No wonder Audrey and Mal acted like such whores, it was wonderful._

His hands started playing with Harry's balls as he continued to gag and cough around Harry's cock, he began to feel a little faint before Harry having a tight hold of his hair eased him off of him.

"That was much better and kudos using that hand of yours on me and not yourself. Now take some deep breaths and do it again."

Harry repeated it five more times and eventually Ben was gagging himself without assistance from Harry and Harry couldn't be happier.

"I'll suck you but I rather do that on your bed,"

Ben was shocked to realize he rather he didn't if it meant he get an ass fucking sooner. As if sharing the same brain that was Harry's next plan of action.

"Get on the floor on your back and suck whoever is lucky enough to get their cock in your mouth first, suck him as if he was me. Don't let him cum inside your mouth as my load is the first you have." The last was said in a warning and a growl.

Doug was the lucky boy and he got the best view to watch as Harry lifted Ben's backside and begun to rim the king.

Ben had no clue that it was Doug he was blowing, the cock was an inch smaller but it's width put Harry's to shame. It still tasted good in his mouth and now that Harry put the thought in his head Ben wondered how cum will taste sliding down his throat. He tasted his own, Mal love to watch him lick it off her body but naturally, it be his first tasting another.

Harry enjoyed eating ass more than sucking cock, he hoped that Ben had lots of mirrors in his room so he could watch himself devouring the ruler's ass, of course, Ben could also watch him in action. With patience born of experience, he tirelessly prepped the king for his first ass pounding. He stopped a few minutes in afraid that Doug would cum due to his heavy breathing and moans and instructed Ben to eat the nerd's ass.

While Ben never sucked a cock before this day he has rimmed Audrey and mal's ass and moving his head got to work. Doug almost collapses on top of him having never felt anything like that before, he would later swear to himself to get some more of that action in the future.

By the look on the boy's face Harry judge, he enjoyed the ass rimming more than the blowjob and made his own vow to fack fuck the king on a daily basis if he lived through today, he stopped to offer his fingers to the unknown boy and ordered him to suck on it while he resume forcing his tongue in the willing boy's rectum.

Now fingers ready he slipped one in and was mildly shocked that Ben's chest was getting covered in cum. Doug who Harry does not know the name of was shooting like a geyser having watched said finger slip inside while their king rimmed his hole while stroking himself not knowing how Harry would react if he touched Ben. Even Ben cummed a little feeling a foreign item for the first time.

"You can go now," Harry said with a menacing stare.

Doug bolted.

Deciding he rather Ben watch as he fucks him he stared down any other boys that approached the two and added a second finger and started scissoring Ben's hole wider.

Doug and a few others that had their orgasm left the showers, a few started stroking themselves hard again while some like Ben and Harry still hadn't had their release. A small number stayed wanting to ask the king what this meant between him and Mal, while others wanted to know if he and Harry are official or simply if he be their bitch. Overall not including the pair there were two groups going at it and the rest were solo or duo's.

After three fingers Harry said the magic words that Ben wanted to hear.

"It's time."

Nervously he tightens up feeling that hard length against his opening.

"Relax baby, relax."

Annoyed at himself he tried to relax he knows this but he was never in this side of the activity before.

The head started pushing itself into him and even though it was the head Ben wanted to shuffle away from the intrusion.

Harry grabbed him by the throat and held him in place his other hand scoop up some of Doug's load and he offered it to the flustered king.

"Here lick my fingers clean,"

He hoped that Ben be preoccupied with that, that he might forget what else was going on.

Strangely it was the stronghold around his neck that relaxed Ben then tasting cum. He wanted to feel it tighten around his neck suffocating him. He licked the fingers clean but took no notice of the taste as he imagined the steps that would occur as Harry denied him air.

More and more of Harry's length made itself home within the king as Harry slowly sank towards his crush. He wanted this to be rememberable as to the best of his limited knowledge Ben was only into chicks. He wanted him to want him, return to him, crave him and he wouldn't if he rush and blotch it with senseless lust.

So it surprised him when Ben's hands met his own and applied pressure as Harry carefully moved in and out and while surprised he was no idiot so he squeezed and was encouraged as Ben's hands moved away and returned to his chest. For a guy into girls, he seemed to love Harry's hairy chest.

He carefully observed Ben as he fucks him making sure to ease off so Ben could breath when he desperately needed to and he was amazed to see the amount of pre-cum that oozed out of the young royal.

His action sped up as Ben got more and more relaxed and looser and he couldn't wait to check out the boy's bedroom which hopefully has a waterbed so he could get some sleep after making himself home between Ben's legs and tasting his young scepter and while doubtful offering up his own ass. Considering how submissive Ben behaved he doubted Ben would want to top him but revealed he was willing to take what he gave might put him further in Ben's good graces.

Ben started sounding more vocal and he releases his load to hear Ben groan and gasps as he uttered that he was about to cum, and cum he did. Harry who had a long list of boys under his belt never seen anyone cum as much or hard as Ben did at that moment. Both of their chests were covered in his load and still, he continued shooting out more and more.

"Oh shit, oh god, uh, uh, fuck."

Ben's ass was flexing around his cock, milking it for his load and Harry had no chance but to cave to its demand.

Now Ben felt his ass get filled with his crushes load and while it wasn't filled in the traditional sense he felt bloated by it and still his orgasm had him firmly in its grip while being less intense. His thoughts turned to Mal and wishing she was privy to this scene. She always enjoyed watching him cum on her after erupting inside, still, somehow this felt just a little more powerful than his usual.

"While that was something." Harry felt stupid saying it even before the words left his mouth.

After a few false starts, Ben replied, "we need to get dress and retire in my room, preferably with Mal."

"With Mal?"

Sheepishly Ben told him, "Yeah she wants to watch as you dominate my ass."

Everyone else stood in shock. So stunned by Ben's massive orgasm they stop in mid-motion with their jays ajar.

"Shit, Benny boy you should have said something sooner about that," complained Harry no longer sure he had the stamina to keep up with the king.

* * *

That's it with chapter one. Mal did watch the end with the mirror. Not sure if I add a second chapter. The requester was fine with the direction the story took so he might be ok with just this but if YOU want more send reviews or PM asking for it and one day I just might (after updating some of the other stories first.)


End file.
